1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a transmission control system including a main transmission and a sub transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application No. Sho 56-73252 (Patent Document 1) describes a device including a main transmission configured to perform a gear shift action by being manually operated and a sub transmission configured to automatically perform a gear shift action in response to an operation of a selector switch. When an engine speed is equal to or higher than a predetermined value, the device prevents an increase of the engine speed by prohibiting the sub transmission from performing a gear shift action from high to low regardless of a gear shift instruction.